


Warming Trend

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, trapped in a cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a cave, huddling for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Trend

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 107

The cave that they were trapped in was far from the worst place the Doctor had spent the night.

But then he looked over at the Master, and remembered that Trakenite physiology wasn't adapted for this climate. But of course, the Master would rather be proud and miserable than admit how cold he was.

Rather than try to talk him into accepting help, the Doctor sat next to the Master and leaned into him. "Your body temperature is warmer than mine."

"And you _would_ insist on curling up to me." He sighed, the picture of long-suffering tolerance. "Very well, Doctor."


End file.
